This research continues studies on the role of norepinephrine (NE) and dopamine (DA) im memory processes. Experiments proposed for this year include both biochemical and behavioral studies designed to investigate mechanisms underlying recovery of memory following amnesias. These studies include investigation of the effects of chronic depletion of CA's by 6-hydroxydopamine (6OHDA), the study of amnesias induced by blockage of NE aad DA receptors, and several biochemical experiments designed to correlate changes in steady state and dynamic status of NE & DA with onset and termination of amnesia. These studies will be carried out in both mice and rats.